


i didnt know where to go

by tiny_broken_cupcake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Drunk Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, Smut, alchohol, coming out gone bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_broken_cupcake/pseuds/tiny_broken_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Carmilla turns up at Lauras door drunk after her mother finds out about her sexuality. Laura comforts her and tries to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, Dad, I know."

I'm laying on my bed, my legs up against the wall, and my head where my legs would usually be. The doorbell is ringing and, today, I'm home alone. 

"Yeah, Dad, I'll talk to you later. Someone's at the door. Yeah, I have my rape whistle. Okay bye."

I walk down the stairs, hoping it's nobody important as I'm not wearing any pants right now, and my hair is up in a messy bun. I walk to the door and open it, the cold air hitting my bare arms and legs. I see Carmilla, standing outside in the rain, her body trembling from the cold.

"OH MY GOSH CARM, ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

"I didn't know where to go."

I ask, grabbing her hand and pulling her in through the door. She stands awkwardly for a minute when I say

"Carm, are you alright?"

She suddenly throws herself at me, her head in the crook of my neck and her arms, holding me close, like she would lose everything if she lets go. I can hear her sobbing.

"Heeeey shh shh, it's okay. I'm here."

I'm speaking to her like a baby that gets nightmares in the night, but she's just as delicate right now.

She starts to stand up straight.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

I cut her off mid-sentence, hugging her tightly. Normally hugging Carm smells sweet, but this time it smells like the beer i once chugged as a dare in high school. I pull away after a few seconds, resting my forhead on hers.

"Have you been drinking?"

I ask. The look of guilt in her eyes tells me that she definitley has.

"Sorry," she whispers, and I can smell it on her breath too.

"It's okay. Come upstairs, I'll get you some dry clothes."

I take her hand and drag her upstairs. I get her a towel and give it to her. She lays it out on my bed and sits down on it as i rummage through my wardrobe, looking for some dry clothes for her to wear. I find my old baseball shirt, that I've never worn, and some sweatpants.

"Here, you can take a shower and I'll make you some cocoa for when you come out."

"Okay thanks."

"Do you want me to take your hoodie? I'll put it in the airi-"

"NO- i mean, no thanks, not yet." 

"Ummmm okaaay... so leave your clothes outside the bathroom and I'll dry them for you."

"Can you leave my hoodie?"

"No, Carm. It's soaked. You can wear one of mine." 

I search in my wardrobe again for one Carmilla would be seen wearing, and I find the Slytherin one LaFontaine got me as a joke because she knows FULL WELL I'm a Hufflepuff.

"Here." I say, giving it to her. 

"And what are you suggesting?"

"Nothing, it's just the blackest one I could find."

"Thanks."

"Right, I'm gonna make you some cocoa and you have a shower. If you need underwear I think we're like the same size so you can just-"

"Cupcake?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finds Carms bruises and tries to find out what they are

"Right, I'm gonna make you some cocoa and you have a shower. If you need underwear I think we're like the same size so you can just-"

"Cupcake?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

 

"Oh, sorry."

Laura walks out of the room and shuts the door. I hear her tiny footsteps going across the landing and down the stairs. I desperatley need to warm up so I decide to go shower. I'm pretty sure by now Laura's downstairs so I start to get undressed to have a shower. I take off my hoodie and see the bruises my mother gave me are definitley worse than earlier. I have large purple bruises, and i have a large graze on my right forearm. I hate to think what state the rest of my body is in. i take off my soaked pants and put them on the floor. God, my legs aren't that much better either. I have a huge purple bruise on my right leg and small cuts all on my left leg. I take off my TShirt and see one side of my stomach has turned purple. This will take some time to heal. 

I take off my underpants and take Laura's towel to use her shower. I walk along the landing, making sure Laura doesn't see me, and to the bathroom. I look in the full length mirror so I can see my back too. My back has a graze on it too, and a bruise between my shoulder blades. I step into the shower and turn it on, its cold water soothing my aching body. I turn it up a bit so I don't freeze more than I already am. I wash the shit out of my hair with the shampoo thats in the shower caddy. It smells of strawberries and chocolate-of Laura. I wash it out, turn the shower off and put the towel around my hair.

I walk back to Laura's bedroom and dry off. I put on the clothes she gave me and i stole her panda panties lol. I didn't steal her bra though that would be weird. I put on her baseball jersey, pulling the sleeves right down over my arms. I put on her slytherin hoodie and sweatpants just in time because Laura comes in the room with cocoa and cookies. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better now. Thanks."

She comes over and sits on her bed, putting the cocoa and cookies on her bedside table. She says

"Do you want me to do your hair for you? I can give boxer braids. They're badass."

"My mother used to do those for me when I was younger."

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure, if you want to."

She turns on her mini box TV and hands me the remote, giving me complete control of what to watch. I channel surf, trying to find something worrh watching. I accidentally go to the babe channels, and i feel Laura tense up as a hot, barely-clothed woman appears on the screen, her ass uncomfortably close to the camera. I quickly change off that channel, to the slightly more tame teleshopping channels.

"Dayum"

i say, making her giggle quietly. Sje brushes my hair, apologising whenever she finds a tangle. I carry on looking through the channels when I find a documentary on the history of Styria, much to Laura's delight. I leave that on as she continues doing my hair. She ties it off with a hair band, and then sits down with her back to the wall. She pats the bed next to her, meaning she wants me to sit there. I shuffle back to where her hand was and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Um, Carm, is it OK if i like, ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Yes Cupcake, just ask me already."

"Okay. Um, so what are those bruises on your stomach?"

I quickly pull my shirt down and say

"What bruises? I have no bruises."

"No. Carm, let me see."

"No, there's nothing there. Promise."

"If you're gonna say that there must be something wrong. Please. I wanna make sure you're okay."

"Fine, but you're not gonna like this."

I slowly lift up my shirt and Laura looks horrified.

"Oh my gosh Carm... Did you do this to yourself?!"

"No I-"

"Then who did it? Look, you have cuts."

"Yeeaaahhhh aaand? Scars are badass"

"But hou're hurt! Are you bruised anywhere else?"

"Just a few places."

"Where? How bad? Take your shirt off. Let me see your back."

"But I'm uncovered"

"Oh well. Just turn away."

I refuse to get naked in front of her so i just lift my shirt up, exposing my back up to my shoulder blades. I hear her gasp as i get near the top.

"Okay. Tell me who did this RIGHT NOW."

I've never seen Laura use this tone of voice before.

"Noone I - fell over."

"Carm, even I know, no matter how anemic you are, falling NEVER causes that much bruising."

"I just - I got in a fi -"

"NO, CARM. DON'T LIE TO ME."

I'm only scared when she shouts.

"Fine. My mother she ... she read my diary and ... saw some things ... she didn't like and-"

"What could you say about her that's so bad she could hit you like that?"

Her voice is now softer and quieter, as she knows what has happened between me and my mother in the past.

"I didn't say anything about HER, I said things about ME that she wasn't okay with." 

She stays silent while she fiddles with a loose thread on her sweater. After a minute she asks

"What did you say?"

More silence

"I mean, you don't HAVE to answer but-"

"I like someone."

"Oh ... "

"I like someone but my mother thinks it would be immoral if we had something."

"Oh ... May I ask who this person is?"

"No."

I'm so tempted to tell her. So damn tempted. I've liked her ever since we were fourteen, that night when she kissed me at Kirsch's house party when she may or may not have been slightly tipsy,just so she could say she'd had her first kiss. I'm now seventeen and now matter how hard i try, I can't get this stupid crush to go away. I so badly wish it would.

"Awwe, whyyy? You're my best friend. You can tell me! You never talk about boys. Tell me. Pleeeeeeease?"

"Who says it's a boy ... ?"

I say, so quietly I'm not that sure she even heard me.

"wha...what?"

Her voice is now a soft whisper.

"You like girls?"

"No, cupcake, I said A girl. I'm not a ... not a lesbian. I only ever liked one girl."

I'm looking down at my legs, embarassed we're even having this conversation.

"Which girl? You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"Do you swear?"

"On my hufflepuff merch collection."

"Um, o-okaay ... i guess i HAVE to tell you then. Okay so ... um ..."

"Carm, you don't have to ans-"

"It's you."


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finds out why Carmilla's mother hurt her.

I'm looking down at my legs, embarassed we're even having this conversation.

"Which girl? You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"Do you swear?"

"On my hufflepuff merch collection."

"Um, o-okaay ... i guess i HAVE to tell you then. Okay so ... um ..."

"Carm, you don't have to ans-"

"It's you."

 

"what?"

I whisper softly so Carmilla knows I don't hate her. Not my fault I'm irresistable right?

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you probably hate me and you're straight and I -"

She's cut off when i put my finger to her lips.

"Stop talking. You don't know anything about me, Miss Karnstein, so be quiet. I like a girl too, the most wonderful girl in the entire universe, and I have done since I kissed her 3 years ago. I thought it meant nothing to her, but I recently found out it did. So, I'm going to kiss her now, okay?"

Carmilla hums quietly in reply, and she looks shocked at what I'm saying. I slowly lean in to kiss her. I can tell she's shocked as I only feel the flutter of her eyelashes as her eyes shutting after a few seconds.

"Ahem..."

I pull away quickly and see who it is at the door.

It's my dad.


End file.
